Garnet (Jewelpet)
Garnet is one of the three official mascot characters of the Jewelpet Franchise. She is a persian cat who symbolizes Love. Garnet is considered as a friend to Ruby and Sapphie and also the most fashionable of the three. Appearance Garnet's appearance resembles a Persian cat. Her fur is pink with a white chest fluff and two furry points sticking out at the edge of her ears. Her eyes are all made of Garnets and wears a red ribbon on her head and a pink Jewel Necklace on her neck. Charm Form Garnet's jewel charm is octagon shaped and is colored pink. It is decorated with four teardrop shaped garnets in the center, arranged into a clover and 4 round garnets surrounding it. It has white gold lining as well. Personality Garnet is described as a prideful but a very hardworking character. Thought sometimes boasting about her beautiful coat. Her Jewel Power is Love. In the anime, Garnet is very girly in terms of personality: sassy, tough, likes the colour pink and cute stuff and sometimes hates really bad men. This personality is somewhat toned down in Jewelpet Twinkle but brought back when Sunshine aired, thought also known to be stylish and bold. this personalty was carried over to the next series: Kira Deco. Unlike her personality in Sunshine, Garnet is more described as a rich person and sometimes assisted by people. In happiness, she is more of a hardworker. Skills Other than her magic skills, Garnet demonstrate good special skills regarding fashion, knowing which clothing is good for the wearer or choosing a good dress. Sometimes this overwhelms her overall personality. As shown in Sunshine, Garnet also has a good knowledge in sewing her own clothes and works for the Strawberry Cafe on her part time job. Garnet's magic skills were in the "Glass Class" ranking, on which her magic can have a success rate of 50%. She herself earned the Crystal Class in the later episodes in the first series. She can also wield a miniaturized version of the Jewel Stick for her magic or with Ruby and Sapphie, to summon other Jewelpets from Jewel Land. Garnet also possesses a Jewel Pod as well. In Kira Deco, its decorated with lots of jewels which matches her personality. But she also uses it to cast her magic spells. Incantations *'Puri Puri Prism Jewerhythm! Garnet Jewel Flash' - Garnet's magical incantation which is used to cast her spells. *'Puripuru Puropuru Puriphony! -Jewelpet Name- Jewel Return!' - A group incantation used to summon a Jewelpet using the Mini-Jewel Stick. This requires Ruby and Sapphie's assistance. Notes and Trivia *Garnet's jewel motif is the Garnet, which is a group of silicate minerals that have been used since the Bronze Age as gemstones and abrasives. *Being one of the Birthstone Jewelpets, Garnet represents the month of January. *With the debut of Kira Deco, Garnet is the only Jewelpet born from nobility. She is also one of the two Jewelpets who has a style on fashion, the other being Ryl. *Garnet is been voiced by Aya Hirano and is well known for voicing various anime characters during her career. The most notable ones were Haruhi of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Konata of Lucky Star. In the Jewelpet Series, she also voiced Komachi Saotome of Sunshine as well as Midori Akagi in Kira Deco and Nobara Kitajima in Happiness. Category:Jewelpet Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pure Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:In Love